Alone Again
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Hotch messes up and ends up alone. Will he be able to get his family back in the end? HP


AN: Ok Angel N Darkness and I are just having too much fun with our new prompt lists! So I'm back, surprisingly with another one shot. Don't know what I'm doing with it just yet, but I do know it has Hotch in it and it will be depressing. I think. I don't know so this will be a ride for all of us. So sit back, and enjoy this story! This is a prompt from the Song Title Prompt Forum, go check it out!

Disclaimer: Uh, if I did I wouldn't be depressed cause JJ is leaving!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Prompt: Alone Again, Naturally - Gilber O'Sullivan

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Aaron Hotchner was sitting at a bar close to his house. He was alone, again. He hadn't been alone since before Haley's death, but he messed up. He messed up badly. Not even Jack wanted to talk to him. Emily had taken the boy to Pen and Derek's for the night. He couldn't believe it, 5 years of marriage and he screwed up. What was he going to do if she never forgave him, if she never listened to what he had to say for himself? He downed the rest of his third scotch and ordered another one. The bartender looked weary, but poured him the drink anyway. Aaron sipped it and thought back to why he was drinking alone.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

They had just gotten back from Arizona dealing with a difficult case and as soon as he was in his office, the mail girl headed up to talk to him. Emily noticed that she was almost always up there and decided to go make sure she knew who Aaron belonged to. When she opened the door the girl had her tongue down Aaron's throat. Tears stung Emily's eyes. She took her rings off and threw them at his head before running out the door sobbing.

"Emily" he called running after her. The mail girl had kissed him and he didn't have time to stop her before Emily walked in. He couldn't lose Emily. She was his life, his love, his everything. Emily got on the elevator and pushed the door closed button. Aaron missed it by seconds. He turned and headed for the stairs. He knew she was heading for the car. She was going to leave. He got to the parking garage and spotted her walking briskly to the car. "Emily let me explain!"

"Explain what Aaron? Explain how you just broke my heart? How you just cheated on me and have been for god knows how long? Jesus Aaron, I thought that when Haley cheated on you, you wouldn't have done it too!" she screamed at him. Aaron took it without flinching. He deserved it. Emily ran her hand through her hair. "I'm going to get Jack and go to Pen's place. Don't bother coming after us" she said before turning on her heels and leaving. Aaron stood there before he turned and headed back towards the stairs. He needed to think.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Emily walked into the bar. It was the last non seedy looking one close to their house. She knew he was drinking. Dave had come over to try and explain what happened since he could see part of it. Emily broke down in tears when she realized he had only been trying to explain things to her. God she was an idiot.

"Aaron" Emily called out as she spotted him sipping a scotch. By the look on his face, it wasn't his first drink either. She made her way over to him and took the glass out of his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking" he replied. He thought it was obvious. Emily sighed and sat down next to him.

"Are you alone?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yep I'm alone again, naturally. I messed up, again" he said. Emily's face softened. She didn't realize how much she had hurt him. She really didn't think when she yelled at him to try and listen to his side of things. She wasn't really thinking at all.

"You aren't alone. Dave came by and made me see the light. I'm sorry about what I said, but we need you. Jack, the baby and I need you" she said, hoping he would catch on. She smiled as his eyes brightened and widened. His face grew into a large grin.

"We're going to have a baby?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded, her hand guiding his to her still flat stomach. "Let's get you two home then" he said standing up and throwing a couple of bills on the counter to cover his drinks. Emily intertwined their fingers and pulled him out to where she parked the car. He climbed in the passenger's seat while she got behind the wheel. Aaron couldn't be happier. He had his family back and there was going to be a new addition. He wasn't alone after all.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so I have it from a reliable source that the ending wasn't too rushed, if you think differently her name is… no just kidding. Please let me know what you thought! Cassie's flame policy still stands *looks at Cassie* I really am going to put that on my profile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
